Welcome back
by A Malfoy's Mistress
Summary: Draco's back from school. And he can't wait to get Lucius alone. But everything changes when Lucius makes a suggestion....Malfoycest...


**A.N This is slightly different from the other 2 stories. Tell me if you like it. Or why you don't ;-)  
**

"_Oh Merlin!" _Draco's thoughts went haywire as he saw the face from the window. Lucius hardly ever came to pick him up. He tried hard to stop the excitement growing in his stomach as the train pulled up. He pulled on his cloak, grabbed his bag and jumped off. Trying hard to maintain a walk and not run, he headed for Lucius who was standing there with a truly welcoming smile. As he drew closer, Draco took in his father completely. From the long silvery-blonde hair down to his pointed dragon-hide boots. Sexy boots, Draco couldn't help observing. His gaze lingered longest on Lucius' gloved hands. Black gloves that caressed his long, slender fingers. Fingers that Draco loved and that drove him mad. He watched his Father tighten his grip on the snake-head cane as Draco drew up in front of him and he tried hard not to smile too provocatively.

"It's good to see you again Draco," Lucius said, his face calm, smile warm. Draco admired –and hated- his Father's ability to hide his feelings. He tried hard to control his words now, as he said, "It's wonderful to see you, Father. I didn't expect you would be here."

"How are you?" Lucius walked through the barrier as he asked. Draco followed him out.

"I'm fine, Father. I don't really need to ask how you are," he tried to stop the next words, but couldn't, "You're looking better than I remembered."

He saw the smile flit across Lucius' face. But he only said, "Indeed?" and continued walking.

Draco couldn't wait until they reached the carriage. But Lucius was in a maddeningly social mood and stopped and greeted every Ministry worker he met, even the Half-Bloods, scaring half of them out of their wits. Draco stood behind him as he spoke to people, polite and silent. But inwardly he was seething. How much longer?

It was a good half hour later that they reached the carriage. With a sigh of relief Draco threw himself in. Lucius got in slowly and gracefully.

As the carriage set off Draco gazed at Lucius, "You couldn't have taken longer could you?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "You seem to be in a hurry to get home, Draco."

In reply, Draco shrugged off his cloak and leaned back farther in his seat. His robes, he knew, fitted him perfectly.

Lucius ' face remained calm and impassive, but his eyes roved over his son's body in a wanton display of lust.

"You're looking fit," he murmured.

Draco smiled up at him, "So are you- considering your age of course."

His father's eyes flashed, "Oh! I think we shall see who is fitter, tonight. Let's see how long you last."

Draco leaned across and kissed Lucius on the lips, "I wonder. Test me." He felt his Father's hand go up behind his head. The display of affection pleased him more than he cared to show. They broke the kiss only when the carriage jolted to a stop at the Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This should have been a longer drive," Draco said huskily, breaking off. His Father nodded, shooting a quick 'tidying up' spell at both of them, luckily as it turned out. For as they walked into the house, they saw Narcissa rush forward with her entire group of friends. Draco knew that half of them had daughters who would be more than happy to enter the Manor as his bride. He couldn't hide his smile as he envisaged the reaction he would get if they found out the truth about the oh-so-desirable Malfoy. He saw Lucius, mingling with the guests. Charming host, model husband. Laughing…slipping a hand around his wife's waist. Smiling down at her. Draco felt his heart beat faster as he saw that smile. And remembered other positions he'd seen it from. His Father's 'devotion' to his mother didn't ruffle him. Narcissa was faithful to only one man. And that wasn't his father. She had been a good mother to Draco, but there was no special bond between them and Draco was glad, now. He didn't have to be loaded with guilt for betraying his mother.

"This is Draco, Melissa," Lucius stood in front of them. So someone _had_ got their daughter along! Melissa was quite beautiful and Draco would have loved to be with her under any other circumstances. But what could he do when the mere presence of the introducer made him oblivious to the 'introducee'? Smiling, Lucius came to stand beside his son, "He's in Hogwarts, as you know. Doing me proud." He caressed Draco's cheek. Draco caught his breath- such an innocent, _fatherly_ gesture. Yet Lucius managed to make it so intimate! He saw Melissa's eyes widen. But Lucius had moved away, "Do chatter now," he sneered. And was gone. Apparently oblivious to the fact that both the young people were looking after him with barely disguised lust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to take forever, but finally the guests left. Narcissa had dinner with her family and then vanished. Lucius, left alone at the table with his son, smiled across at him, "Well, Draco? Dessert?"

The walk up the stairs was a blur. And then they were in Lucius' room, hungrily tearing each others' clothes off. Mouths exploring territories long unvisited…and so Father and son greeted each other.

It was much later, towards dawn, when they had both finally spent their ardour that Lucius brought up the topic. Draco was lying in his arms, nestled against his shoulder. He felt the words travel through his Father's body, "Dragon, how would you like someone else in this bed?" Draco drew away swiftly, "What?!"

"I meant a third person. A girl. Melissa," Lucius watched him quizzically.

Draco was now sitting up, his eyes flashing, "You've been with her,"

Lucius nodded.

"Was she better than me?" Draco asked bitterly. His heart was slowly breaking and as Lucius heard the pain in his voice, his own face grew clouded. He moved towards Draco and took his hand in his own larger one.

"Dragon! No! I can never love anybody, in any way, more than I love you. Melissa is…" he paused, then continued, "She tried to seduce me at her mother's party. It amused me to play with her. She ended up my slave. She knows I have a lover. She doesn't know who. And she is ready to submit to you too. I thought you would like it. And," he pulled his son next to him and gazed down into the eyes that were his, "If you want me away from her, I swear by all the god, I will give her up. You are my only lover, Draco. And always will be," he sealed his words with a kiss.

Just as they drifted off into sleep, Draco gave a slight smile, "Get her over," he whispered.

A.N Will be continued :-)


End file.
